Talk:Seddie/@comment-3508470-20120804152741/@comment-3247345-20120806055546
"She said she didn't care that anyone didn't like her for saying it,she said "what you guys said is just wrong, said people were being offensive just for not like a few kisses, and told people they were wrong and should care more about cancer than Seddie on a Seddie blog. In what world is that not rude?" When she said that that what people are saying is "just wrong" she was stating her opinion. She didn't mean that people were wrong for having that opinion. She meant that she was offended when people said that. She gets offended easily. Kind of like when she said "It kind of hurts me to see what you say about the actresses and actors when you're not loving them." Maybe that kind of wording would have been better in making it clear that this is a statement about how she feels, not about the conduct of others. She certainly could have worded her statements better but she never meant to be rude or disresectful. The whole cancer thing seems to be to put shipping in perspective. To make sure people aware that shipping isn't the whole world. When she said "Why don't we argue over that?" seems to try to get people to stop arguing about shipping which she has made clear in the past she doesn't like. The cancer thing is extraneous but it's not rude. "In my experience when someone says "You guys are gonna dislike me a lot over this but personally I don't care." they do know they are being rude. And, as she said, don't care. So, no I didn't know damn well anything. I don't want anyone to leave. But all I did was disagree. That is allowed. She said she didn't care so I took her for her word on that. When it beame obvious she did care I did apologize but stand by what I said. There is no reason to go off on people for how they feel about the kisses this way. No reason, at all." As SJF said it was to show self confidence. More to the point it was to show she was secure about her opinion even if others disagreed. Maybe you didn't know but it seemed pretty obvious to me given her history. In that case I'm letting you know that she didn't mean to be rude or disrespectful. You didn't just disagree. You accused her of being rude and disrespectful of other people's opinions. I don't know if that's allowed but it is untrue and unnecessary. She didn't "go off on people" for thinking a certain way. She was saying what she thinks and how certain comments make her feel, not being rude or intolerant of other opinions. All these explanations are plausable given SJF's history on here and how she usually posts. Countless times in the past I've seen her go out of her way not to offend the Creddie shippers when she says something that the Creddie shippers might disagree with when she posts on the episode pages, the blogs, or even here on the Seddie page. She always goes to great lengths to make sure she doesn't offend anyone. In many cases she goes further than necessary to do so. It's doubtful that she wouldn't extend the same courtesy (if not more) to her fellow Seddie shippers. Her post shouldn't be interpreted to be offensive unless there's no way to interpret it. You shouldn't accuse her of being rude unless it's absolutely clear that she meant to be rude. That clarity quite frankly isn't there. SJF could have been clearer that she was just saying how she felt and that she wasn't trying to offend anyone or be rude. But she shouldn't have to do that. The assumption should be that she was being respectful. @Seddiejathanfan You didn't do anything wrong or come off as a bad person. You may have added a few unnecessary thing to your post and worded some things in a less than ideal way but you weren't being rude.